Flowers for the lady
by Kagelu
Summary: Scarface's courtship^_^
1. Default Chapter Title

Flowers For the Lady

______________________________________

Standard Disclaimer: Shadow Skill and it's characters do not belong to me. They are inventions of Megumu

Okada sensai. So please don't sue me plus I don't got no money anyway.

_______________________________________________________

"And the winner is the Black Wing!"

Roars of applause shook the coliseum as Dias Ragu raised a weapon in salute. Then he turned and started for the exit when another wave of cheers sounded from the other arena. A small smile ceased his features as he stepped into the shadows. He didn't have to hear the announcement to know that his little sister had won.

As he entered the private fighter's room he was assigned, a slight moment to the left, alerted Dias to the other's presence and he smirked. "You can come out now. I don't think Kai have found you here…yet"

As expected, the other groans at the mention of the name and move into the light just enough to reveal the handsome visage of Vy Low aka Scarface. Vy placed two fingers to massage the bridge of his nose as he eyed Dias in annoyance. "Please! Spare me five minutes, just five golden minutes free of any mention of the 'Official Rules Lawyer' of Kuruda."

Dias chuckled. Bending down, he plucked a small cloth and his glasses from the low-laying table. "I must be hearing things. The 'Great' Scarface fleeing without a fight? Why don't you just ignore him the way you always do?"

To Dias's amusement, his friend bent his head, started twiddling his thumbs and….was that a blush?! Not trusting his eyes, Dias quickly gave the glasses a quick wipe and set them on his face. A quick glance, confirmed to Dias that not only was his friend reddening, the flush was bright enough to light the city of Kuruda had it been dark. "Strange things do happen." Dias muttered under his breath.

He was so caught in his thoughts that he almost missed what the sevalle said. "Kai is too dangerous. He'll find out immediately and I'll never be able to face the world again if this becomes public news."

Scarface next looked up pleadingly, at Dias staring incredulously back. The latter instantly narrowed eyes in suspicion, wondering if this was a doppelganger standing before him. The hand holding a black wing tightened tensely. 

The person before him, settled on a wooden chair. Running a hand through brown hair, he moaned, "I mean, I can't even finish 8 mugs of beer now."

The tension instantly fused from Dias. _Yes, that was something only the real Vy Low would say. But now…_

Dias turned his full attention to Scarface, anything that could get him down this bad must be serious. "And the problem is….?"

Vy Low immediately went an even bright shade of red before turning his face away. A vague sound came out haltingly, much too soft for Dias to make out the words. "Pardon but could you run that by me again? Louder please." Dias asked Scarface's backview. The other seemed to shiver in the chair and repeated the answer a bit louder but still too faint to be heard. "I still can't hear you Vy, speak up!"

Scarface whipped back to face Dias and shouted, "I said! I think I'm in love! And I need your help!"

A dead silence settled in the room after the outburst. Scarface immediately found the floor of great interest, proceeding to stare at it for the next few moments. He heard a shuffling of feet, and searching the room, spied Dias packing his stuff all the while quoting what the doctor had said about too much excitement and the need to rest resulting in him hearing things. The valle went on to proclaim that he was going home with his sister, which in turn cause Scarface to launch himself from his seat to grab Dias's right leg in a death hold as he begged his friend not to abandon him too.

Another hour was spent in which Scarface managed to extract a promise from Dias not to bolt and at least hear the rest of his story before the Sevalle release Dias's foot. After a few cups of strong tea and another dose of his medicine, Dias felt calm enough to listen to the rest of this bizarre tale. Just to be certain however, he prepared an extra cup. Cleared his thoughts and leaned by the window for support. "Give me a good reason why I should be helping you. I'm not exactly a lady's man."

"Cause we are friends?" Scarface ventured weakly.

Dias shook his head, queried, "why didn't you ask G? He is better at this stuff than me."

Scarface frowned at that, "I did."

"And?" Dias pressed.

"He stared at me and screamed before jumping into the Kuruda river."

__

Well, that's option is out. Thought Dias. _Better see to the rest of the problem and get this over with._

"May I dare ask, who's the lucky girl?" he ventured.

"Folsutis."

"…..Folsutis As in purple hair, about so tall. Lady of the court. Squire and future Holy Knight of Ashilana?" At that moment, Dias was inspired to do the same as G, except that he might catch a bad cold with his ill-health.

"Yes~!" Scarface sighed dreamily.

Knocking on the door, alerted them to another presence outside. Scarface scrambled behind a decorative suit of armour, in case the person turning out to be Kai/Crimson. 

The door opened a crack and a cheeky face topped with orange(?) locks peeped in. "Oniisan!"

"Elle!" That was Elle's open signal to throw herself bodily into her brother's arms. "Where have you been? I'm sooo bored! And Scarface oniisan, you can come out now, I can see your hair stick out from the top of the helmet."

Scarface stood out sheepishly and motioned for Dias to close the door. The latter then returned his attention to his younger sister. "Elle, Scarface and Onisan got something important to discuss. Is it ok if you return to the lodging house first?"

A pout ceased the child's face. "No, Onisan promised to bring me sightseeing. And besides, I know more about girls than the two of you!" Ignoring the others' shocked looks she focused on Scarface and in the most serious tone her baby voice could muster, Elle told Scarface. "Scarface oniisan if you like Folsutis-onisan you got to tell her, it'll make you feel better at least. And girls like flowers so you should bring some when you visit, to tell her."

"I better be going now." Wiggling out of her brother's arms she smiled and waved to them. Dias's embarrassed laughter broke the tension on left in the wake of the departure. "Hahaha, kids say the darnest things, don't you agree Vy?" One glance at Scarface's expression caused Dias to take a step back instinctively. Scarface's eyes sparkled with anticipation. "I'll do it!!! I'll ask her out on a date and reveal my true feelings! It's prefect, Dias, your sister is a genius and you are going to help me!"

Ignoring Dias's screams of protests, Scarface dragged the younger man by the shirt and hurried to make preparations.

Dia's sighed as he dodged another flying cape. From the seat on the bed, one could barely make out the figure in the other room ransacking it as Scarface picked up one article of clothing after another to consider before discarding in favour of another. Occasionally, Scarface would turn back to seek Dias's opinion to which the valle would give a bored, "yes, I think she'll like that."

When Scarface was finally finished he stood in front of Dias and smirked in satisfaction. "What ya think?"

Silence. 

Puzzled, Scarface moved closer, "Dias?"

Faint snoring drifted up from beneath the bent head. Scarface, in annoyance, sent a kick towards his friend's midsection. The kick failed to connect, Dia's instincts woke him in time to put his guard up, narrowly blocking the blow. "That was really unnecessary. A simple, 'good morning' would have been appreciated, Vy."

Stretching, he gave a large yawn and rubbed his eyes. "I assume, this is important?"

Scarface fumed but decided against an outright fight since he wanted to look his best when he met Folsutis. Besides, he needed Dias's opinion right now. "I asked you, if my clothes are presentable."

A casual inspection was followed by a frown. "What's wrong?!" Enquired Scarface worriedly.

"I never thought it's possible to see you, wearing something that is not soiled or torn from some previous battle. Are you the real Scarface?" Dias asked in mock seriousness. He quickly held his palms up in surrender, when Vy threatened to re-educate Dias in the virtue of good manners. 

Taking a step back, Dias laughed lightly. "Sheesh, take it easy. It was only a joke. You are really serious about going through with this, aren't you? I've never seen you so uptight before." 

Hearing this, Scarface dropped his fighting stance. A hand reached up to rub behind his neck slightly embarrassed. "I don't know what came over me. I've never felt this way before, not even during the fight where I became a Sevalle." Controlling the laughter that threatened to break out, Dias attempted to relax as he commented off-hand. "Now all we need are the flowers, so what kind are you giving her?" 

His friend looked up startled. "What kind? Do the type of flowers matter?" He asked utterly confused. 

The other just shrugged his shoulders. "At least, that's what Elle told me the time I accidentally brought poppies back for her. According to my sister, those are only given at funerals. Better to ask the vendor in advance, else your lady love wouldn't appreciated the gift." Scarface nodded at Dias's sage advice.

The valle happened to glance at the open window. Noting the sun was setting, Dias excused himself, citing he needed to return and see to the siblings' dinner arrangements. Scarface barely heard him, already half-way out the door to the marketplace.

Later, brother and sister had finished their meal and were almost through washing the dishes when a loud banging threatened to pull on the door off it's hedges. Elle opened it, found a apprehensive Scarface outside. 

"Dias! This is terrible! They've run out of Red Hearts!" Scarface cried as he entered. The Sevalle ran a hand through his brown hair, pacing the room.

"Wha? You've lost me, what in Souma's name is a Red Heart?" Dias was getting quite used to Scarface's current manner, deciding it must be one of those crazy things that first love make people do. He added a note to watch himself for any disturbing behaviours should his turn comes. 

Elle stated matter-of-fact. "Red Hearts, oniisan, is the symbol of love!" Dias lifted an eyebrow at this.

"The Red Hearts are the most romantic flowers any woman can receive according to the flower merchants at the market square and at the harbour." Scarface explained.

Dias searched Scarface's expression, sceptical. "The problem being…..?" Here, his friend's face became deadly pale. "There aren't any!! They are out of season and the last lot been sold LONG AGO!"

"So? Can't you settle for something else?" Dias asked wearily.

"Oniisan! If Scarface Oniisan wants to prove how true his feelings are, it cannot be anything less! Right, Scarface Oniisan?" Here she turned her sweetest innocent smile on Scarface.

On his part, no encouragement was needed. Holding up a fist of determination, Scarface declared. "Absolutely! Nothing less than the best! For my love!!" Elle whooped in support of Vy Low. They gave each other a high five with Dias groaning in the background. 

In the mist of the noise, Dias asked. "But where are we going to find Red Hearts?" The room instantly turned stony silent and an odd cold breeze blew through. Scarface, head low, went to sulk in a dark corner.

__

Well, that's the end of that. Thought Dias, till he realised Elle appears to be on the verge of tears. "Darn! If there's anything I can't stand, is my baby sister getting hurt." Dias cursed his weakness and offered, "G might know. He travels widely, perhaps, he knows where to find some." Scarface instantly hearten and after a few moments for Dias to get his cape on, they headed for their mutual friend's place.

Kain has been resting after his unintended swim in the lake. After a light dinner, he felt much better. Nursing a cup of warm tea, he sat down to enjoy the sight of Kuruda from his apartment. His retreat was soon disrupted by the visit of his two friends, who managed to convince G that Scarface really is in love, despite Kain's constant attempts to repeat his afternoon's swim. A few cups of soothing tea and deep breaths later, G felt ready to help, or to aid in a obviously hopeless endeavour as he whispered to Dias, behind Scarface's back.

"I'm not sure. Why don't you ask Kai? He would know more about these plants and stuff. Come to think of it, I recall Kai brought a bunch of red flowers plantings last year, 'to grow in honour of my beautiful wife' he said." Scarface held both heads to the sky at the mention of Kai. When G hinted at getting the Red Hearts from Kai's prized garden, he took a noose, preparing to hang himself, had Dias and G not stopped him.

Dias massaged the bridge of his nose. "You better give up, no way is Kai going to give you any of his precious seedings after the last stint you pulled." 'The stint' referred to when Scarface decided to do a disappearing act after the Meeting Of the Four Fighters, resulting in repeated sightings of the missing Sevalle hanging about the royal palace in Ashilana. Darkness had to hunt Scarface down and dragged him back to Kuruda. Kai viewed that incident as the most humiliating in the 2000 years old history of Kuruda.

"The only way anyone can hope to get some is to steal it." G joked. Instantly, Scarface turned, eyes shining with hope, at them. Both backed away from him.

"No, Vy. There are some things that go beyond the bonds of friendship and this is one of them." Dias stated.

Kain shook his head firmly. "No way. If anyone hopes to get anything out of Crimson's garden, they could only do it if Kai gives it to them." Scarface lose in his thoughts for a while, then an unusual shine came into his eyes. "There is one way…"

Later, back at the lodging house, G spoke softly to Dias.

"You think this will work?"

"Weeell, Kai does have a soft spot for children. But…."

The two friends glance to where Scarface was kneeling, talking gently to Elle at the other end of the room.

"Elle, be a good girl and get some Red Heart flowers from the Kai's garden, alright?" Scarface gave a quick glimpse backward to check that Dias's attention was elsewhere and passed a small earthen vial to Elle. 

"And I'll give you more of that nice grape juice you drank at the palace that day." He whispered. As he expected, Elle beamed and hurried off to finish her task.

Dias and G convinced Scarface to remain at the lodging house, saying they should not risk arousing more of Crimson's ire than he already has. G and Dias followed Elle to make sure she doesn't lose her way. When they arrived outside's Crimson's place, the 2 hid in the shadows of a nearby building for fear that seeing so many of them might make Kai suspicious.

As it turned out, Kai was out. It was his lady who opened the door, Elle greeted her as best as she could.

"Hello, Lady Shrink. Remember me? I'm Elle, Dias's sister."

"Good evening to you little Elle. Are you alone? Where's your brother?"

Observing the conversation from their hiding place, G commented to Dias,"so far so good." The other merely nodded in silent agreement. The notion was instantly shattered by Elle's next few words. "Oniisan and G oniisan are hiding behind that building cause they are afraid that Kai sama will see them and get suspicious."

Lady Shirk's bewilderment was quickly replaced by amusement when she spied the other two in the area Elle had pointed out. Luckily, she didn't seem the least bit offended. "Welcome Dias, Kaine it's good to see you. Won't you come in? Kai isn't in but I'll send word, to beloved, if it's urgent."

Both hurriedly declined the offer, not wanting to risk the chance that Crimson would make sushi out of all of them, if they were discovered to be aiding Vy Low in this craze endeavour. 

G gave a quick bow, "we thank you, Lady Shrink. However, I fear there is little time and we just require some flowers from your garden."

Lady Shrink inclined a head and enquired, "It must be very special that you need it from my lord's garden. Which one would it be?"

Here, G coughed a few times and delivered a swift jab to Dias's rib. "Ouch!" Dias wondered why G had suddenly decided to become tongue-tied but didn't purse the matter. "We need some Red Hearts if it's possible, Mdm."

The reaction wasn't anything he expected. Lady Shrinks blinked in mild surprise, a hand flew up to stifle a giggle. "I see, no need to explain further Black Wing. All is understood, my lord did go through this phase, after all. There was no need for you to ask your sister to come in your place." At that moment, a messager arrived with an urgent letter for Lady Shrinks. Kai's wife excused herself to the 2 warriors. Inclining a hand towards a small side door, she said. "Take the path beyond that door, it opens into the entrance to the garden. Go to the left garden and follow the right walk way till you come to the patches. There are 3 rows of flowers to your right. Those would be the Red Hearts. When you've found the flowers just leave using the gate, it opens into the back-street where few would see you in this time of night. Don't worry, it'll close and lock on itself after that."

"Thank you Lady Shrink" G and Dias bowed to her and quickly exited the room, Elle had already ran ahead 

excitedly. On a parting note, Lady Shrinks cried out, "By the way, Dias. Don't worry, I won't breathe a word about this to beloved, if that's your wish. The best of luck with you."

"Huh? Errr, sure." Dias scratched his head in puzzlement. By the corner of his eye, he spotted G desperately trying to stifle his own laughter. The trembling shoulders were no help to hide it. Dias pulled up shot and said, "ok, spit it out! What happened back there?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." G denied, Dias refused to budge till Kaine tell him the truth. G sighed,"ok, you got me. You know, Lady Shrinks is not born in the main city of Kuruda right?" A slow nod of acknowledgement. "Well, from where she's from. To give Red Hearts to a lady is how the natives of her part of the country propose marriage. So basically, you just told Kai's wife you were getting married"

"What?!" G quickly dodged the kick Dias threw at him.

The Black Wing's eyes took on an angry red glow. "You knew that before hand and you didn't tell me?!"

G wasn't the least bit sorry. "There's no time, unless you'll like to wait and explain it to Crimson when he return?"

The logic made some sense to Dias who put away his black wing. Vowing to himself, that as soon as this mess was over, he was heading straight back home. Kaine smiled, "I'm glad you are so agreeable. And now, was it- left, right, left, or right, right, left?"

"No, it was left, left, right."

Somehow they happened to wander in front of a patch of red flowers. Dias asked his sister,"are these the ones, Elle?" The girl bent down to examined them, after a few moments the expert announced. "I don't know, I never seen Red Hearts up close before. They were always sold out by the time I reached the store."

Shocked, Dias turned to G who folded his arms, indifferent. "What are you looking at me for? Flowers are all the same to me, I only heard the rumours of them."

Another headache was starting to throb Dias's head. Kaine glimpsed the rest of the garden. "This is the only red patch from what I could see." The siblings realised that G was right, and after picking a couple of handfuls (Elle was picky about which ones they chose.) they hurriedly left.

Where the trio departed from the back, Kai happened to return home. His wife greeted him with a kiss and both sat down for their evening meal. During which time, Kai related his afternoon's encounters to his lady.

"pity the poor lad, to think he broke his back searching for red flowers. After all it's an established fact that Red Hearts are pink, despite what the name suggest. Speaking of red flowers, I've planted some samples of the rare Sellious flower to commemorate our anniversary." Through half-close eyes, Kai offered his wife a sly glance.

Lady Shrinks smiled. "I've noticed…the Fiery Passion flowers, right?" Sinking into Kai's open arms, she embraced her lord. "The ones traditionally offered on wedding nights. How could I have missed, Kai." She breathed gently on his ear. The 56th Sevalle stroked one of her cheeks with a finger. "I knew you wouldn't."

Clutching the precious flora, Scarface did a few round dance moves that his friends never thought him capable of. 

"Wait for me, Folsutic I'm coming."

"Whatever!" G gave a big yawn and prepared to head for home. Spying a identical yawn on his sister's face, Dias bent down and promptly carried Elle to bed. He then made a few silent gestures to shoo his friends out of the apartment.

"We meet at dawn tomorrow." Scarface stated simply before that parted ways.

As soon as he got home, Kaine undressed and collapsed in a dead sleep the moment his body touched the bed. In the dreams that followed, he was fighting a giant red flower demon that looked suspiciously like Crimson while Vy Low and Dias cheering him on, while they sipped wine, on an overhanging ledge. The demon got a hold of his head and was hammering it into the soil, when G awoke.

Sitting up, bathed in cold sweat, G rubbed his eyes to clear the drowsiness, it was at this time, he became aware there was someone knocking on his door. Stifling a yawn, G slowly lumbered to open it a crack….And was thrown backwards as a energetic and obviously very awake, Scarface, strolled in. "Morning, Kaine! Come on, time for us to be off." The 57th Sevalle beamed, then he saw G picking himself off the floor, added in a serious note, "of course, it'll be better after you are decent." 

G warily contemplated using the martial language on Scarface. Instead, he hurriedly close the door, not wanting to expose his naked glory to the world, or at least to any other residents who might come complaining about the racket Scarface just made. A quick glance into the sky, told G that it was still dark.

"Surely you don't mean, now?" G stared incredulously at Scarface. In turn, the other merely looked puzzled. "Of course I mean now. It's almost dawn, we agreed to meet in the morning didn't we?"

Rolling his eyes, G said. "Dawn??? Vy Low, the heavens are not even lighted! I am not moving before the first streak of sunlight appear to announce the morning!!!" Having said his bit, G crawled back under the covers.

Scarface frowned at this. "Kaine, don't be a wimp. Dias was up before you and is waiting downstairs." G buried his head in a pillow and attempted to ignore his obviously craze friend. This was obviously another one of Scarface's tricks; Dias wakes up when Elle wakes up, Elle don't get up till the sun was well in the sky. G muttered that he'll believe it when he sees it. A impatient rapping on the door, forced G to once again dragged himself to open it. To his astonishment and Scarface's delight, Dias stood at the threshold, shivering from the cold night air. Casting an annoyed glance at Vy Low, Black Wing asked, "what's taking you so long? It's freezing down there." He spotted G's naked form and blushed. "Oh, I see."

Scarface ignoring both of them, announced they were ready to go. "After G wear something else besides his birthday suit." After that, he hurried downstairs stating that G's apartment was far too cramped as it was.

For his part, Kaine ran a hand through his blond hair as he looked at Dias. "So, from what I heard you were already up and about by the time lover boy arrived. Are you that eager to be off?"

The valle began to shift uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "Well, it's not exactly what you think….but you can say that."

A curious expression lined G's face at that. Pulling on a pair of pants, he couldn't help asking. "And what do you mean by that?"

"I was up but not cause due to eagerness to make this trip. Rather, I was actually hoping to make a run for it in the middle of the night. If my luck had held, I could have made it home by tomorrow morning."

"And you had to drag me into this with you, thanks a lot Black Wing." G grumbled, wrapping a tunic around his torso. Grabbing a few provisions, G made to exit the door, but paused. Swinging around so quickly that Dias couldn't avoid him, G grabbed Dias by the chin and brought his face level to they were staring eye to eye. "Next time you want to head for the hills Dias, call me. I could have gotten us out of Kuruda by a much safer route, guaranteed Vy Low proof!"

"W hat ya mean you can't go through with it?!" Kain practically screamed. 

Scarface just twiddled his thumbs and muttered, "I just can't." The 57th Sevalle gave G his best puppy dog expression. "I mean…..what if she don't like them?"

Veins on G's temple began to throb while Scarface continued to look forlorn. The third member of this expedition gave a loud sigh and retired to the comforting shade of a nearby tree.

Already, Dias could feel the onset of a skull-spliting headache. Three days of non-stopping travelling can do that to a person. Especially with a love-sick Vy Low as companion. Not to mention having to time and again prevent Kain from carrying out his threats to inflict serious damage on Vy Low's person. After a long backbreaking journey, they've finally arrived at Juliannes, however, a new problem arose-Scarface got cold feet. 

Which, to put it lightly, did little for G's temperament. The 58th Sevalle seems to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Now the trio had stopped on a grassy hill by the side of the main road leading into the city proper while Kain attempt to get Scar going again. G had amazingly calmed himself down again in a split second, this time he argued logic with Scarface. "Scar, if you don't ask her, how do you know how she feels? Do you want to continue to view her from afar and never know how it's like to talk to her? To hear her sweet voice speaking for you alone."

Vy Low's face harden. "No, I will not." Then he faltered, "but what if…."

A chorus of voices made the Kurudans paused and they looked up curiously at a small group of what appear to be squires walking up the main road. Boyish voices rang through the air, loud enough for the threesome to hear from their current position.

G's attention perked up as the strain of words reached his ears. By some freak twist of fate, the topic of discussion was the lady in question no less. To add to G's amusement, the boys appear to have also fallen to Folustic's charms. One particular fellow in a show of bravo declared that he would pronounce his affections to her, surely Folustic being as gullible as all females are would fall willing into the waiting-arms of one of such handsome visage as his.

__

And idiots will fly. G chuckled to himself. He returned his focus on Scarface only to catch the latter breaking Dias's unsteady hold on the 57th Sevalle before proceeding to chainsaw the 3 boys.

Vy Low paused momentarily to speak. "No one, absolutely NOONE call MY beloved Folustic gullible!!!" 

G and Dias could only watch in horror as Vy Low used the martial language on the poor suckers.

Scarface's eyes were still blazing after he finished, with his back still to G and Dias he said, "I must go and see Folustic. I could not let such lowlife corrupt her honour. On my word as a Sevalle, I will protect her!!! If she would not love me I'll won't force her..."

His friends were surpised and were almost rendered speechless by this statement. G moved forward to console his friend. "Scar....."

Then, the 57th Sevalle continued. "Then I'll kill myself after she found one worthly of her besides me."

Vy said as he turned to G, tears threatened to spill from his eyes. Dias and G facefaulted.

"Let's go." Putting on a brave front, Scarface started in a brisk walk which turned into a run towards the capital city.

"Well, that takes care of that problem I guess." Dias stated while continuing to stare incredulously in the direction Scarface had ran off.

When his friend didn't give a reply, the valle turned a questioning glance at G. There was a pale shade on Kain's face which made herald trouble. The latter announced. "There is another problem, how are we going to meet her? She lives in the royal palace." 

Dias sweatdropped at this. "Er, something will turn up, I'm sure. I mean, the power of love got us this far. Surely it'll get us through this last hurdle."

Both men stared at each other and laughed nervously.


	2. In the Holy City

The moon was dim that night, it was as if Lunaris Umbra himself, aided them. 3 shadowy figures watched from a tree as the patrol marched pass the east wall enclosing the royal garden. As the guardsmen disappeared around the corner, the trio dropped down from their hiding place and stole towards the building before effortlessly leaping over the wall. 

Landing on the other side, they came face to face with a very startled palace sentry. Before the unfortunate guard could collect his thoughts, one of the figures, a young man with yellow hair, delivered a swift punch to the man's face effectively knocking him out. Another, the tallest of the three hurried to a gate at the far end to check for any other possible witnesses. Eyeing his handy work on the ground, the blond intruder snorted in disgust. "The power of love, my ass!!!" 

Turning an apologia glance at the smallest of the companions, G sighed. "Sorry Black Wing, it's just that I was kind of hoping for something less, you know, drastic. Besides breaking and entering."

Dias Ragu, the Black Wing shrugged helplessly, "tell that to lover boy. At least we managed to convince him to wait till nightfall, which is an improvement and not because of the lame excuse you cooked up about it being more romantic."

To which G smirked, "as long as it worked, who cares."

A few seconds later, Scarface jogged up to them. "It's clear. Come on, let's hurry." Vy Low whispered in a irritated tone, G noted in amusement that the 57th Sevalle was rubbing his palms that were soaked in cold sweat and for a moment he was tempted to taut Vy had the situation not been so tense. A glance to the side saw, Dias was cleaning his glasses, feigning indifference, still, G saw the smile playing on the former's lips . 

There was a tapping sound, G then realized Scarface was still waiting for them. "Something wrong, you two?"

Kain and Dias swiftly denied it, although it was quite a task to prevent themselves from laughing at that moment. Engrossed in his desire to reach their goal, Scarface didn't bother to question the younger men when they continuously threw knowing looks between them. "We best be going, no telling when the guards might patrol here again."

Sobered by that statement, G and Black Wing regained their composure before heading for the living quarters with the stealth of trained warriors.

A few minutes after the departure of the trio, the air of the garden distorted and bend till the form of Darkness appeared. The immortal bent down by the guard, examined him. "Nothing more than a bruise, but……"

Darkness had sensed their arrival in the Holy City, a few days. Assuming them to be on official business, he had not questioned their presence. Now however…….

In the end, Darkness decided he would wait and take action only if the trio's action become serious. As he quietly stalked up the path the three had exited to, Darkness thought to himself that it was a, he would have been a lot more at ease had she been guarding the Queen, it was a pity the Holy Knight in waiting, Lady Folustic was not in the Holy City at the moment.


End file.
